YuGiOh! Fanfiction Meme
by Always a Bookworm
Summary: Based off of all those DeviantArt memes, only this is for FanFiction. Written for Kohakuhime of Konoha who tagged me to write this. Have fun reading, and then try it yourself!


**Hello again!**

**I'd better explain this before I start. I got tagged by Kohakuhime of Konoha (who writes amazing stuff, by the way) at the end of her Yu-Gi-Oh Fanfiction Meme. She started this using an idea from DeviantArt where you basically answer a set of questions with short drabbles, and then you tag people at the end to write their own. Am I making sense? You may want to look it up on DeviantArt if you haven't heard of it before. Anyway, KoK set herself the limit of 500 words per drabble, and I decided to use that as well, just to make things interesting. All of the questions are pretty much identical to the Yugioh Memes on DeviantArt.**

**I had outrageous fun writing this, so I really hope you all enjoy it! ^^**

**Oh, and because she tagged me (and therefore inspired me to write this) this is for Kohakuhime of Konoha.**

* * *

_**IT'S TIME TO DUEL!!**_

* * *

**The obvious question—who's your favorite character(s)?**

Well, it's obviously Ryou and Bakura. My obsession with them is unhealthy!

* * *

**What would happen if you and this/these character(s) met?**

The small phone hummed noisily. Bakura, irritated at being disturbed, shoved his hand under the sofa cushions to retrieve it.

"What?!" he said, angrily.

"Hi, Bakura, it's me," came Ryou's agitated voice from the other end.

Bakura frowned. "What's wrong? You sound stressed." A wicked grin lit up his face. "Has one of your little friends been hurt? Was it the Pharaoh? Oh, don't say that the Pharaoh has had an accident! The Gods are not that kind!"

"Bakura!" Ryou scolded.

"Was it a car crash? Is there a lot of blood? No, don't answer; I'll be there in a second."

"Bakura, Atemu wasn't in a car crash!" Ryou sounded extremely exasperated.

Bakura sank back on the cushions in disappointment.

"Look, if you could just be serious for one minute, I really need your help."

Bakura rolled his eyes, "Fine. Make it quick."

"Well, I was walking home from school, and this girl started following me and staring at me!"

Bakura interrupted. "For the last time, Ryou, you can sort out the troubles with your fangirls by yourself. I'm not interested!"

Ryou's voice had risen to a higher pitch. "Yeah, I know, but it's really starting to freak me out. If you could just come and pick me up in the car…"

Bakura snorted. "I am very happy sitting here, eating ice-cream and watching TV, thanks very much. I'm sure you defend yourself from the big scary stalker girl!"

"Bakura!" Ryou hissed down the phone. "She has taken a notebook out and is writing stuff down. I bet it's about me! And- Oh, great, now she has a camera. Just brilliant."

"Oh, calm down. I'm sure she's just a tourist taking a picture of a building or something…"

"Bakura, she's pointing the camera straight at me! What kind of tourist would do that?!"

Bakura raised an eyebrow. "Yeah… Okay, maybe not a tourist. Just go up to her and ask her politely if she needs anything. You know, be nice. You're good at that."

He heard Ryou take a deep breath, and then various muffled noises. Bakura sat back on the cushions, flicking the channels on the TV.

About a minute later, Ryou's voice came through the phone again.

"Bakura, you idiot! That was the worst thing I could have done!" he moaned.

Bakura was slightly offended. "Why? What happened? My advice wasn't _that_ bad-"

"She fainted."

"Ah. Well, problem solved. Run for it while she's unconscious!"

"…You are unbelievable."

Bakura grinned, and dug his spoon into the ice-cream tub. "I know, hikari. I know," before flipping the phone shut.

* * *

**Throw your character(s) into one of your favourite fandoms 8D! How would they react?**

"You have got to be joking! My reputation existed long before you were even born, pipsqueak!"

"Oh, yeah? If you're such a famous Thief, then how come you're human? Human's are weak!"

"Hey, I am_ not_ mortal. What part of all-powerful, immortal Yami does your tiny brain not comprehend? For your information, I nearly destroyed the world several times!"

"The key word in that sentence being 'nearly'."

Ryou watched the fierce argument between Bakura and Hiei with a weary expression, whilst Malik and Marik stood next to him trying not to laugh.

"Okay, who's big idea was it to let these two within a hundred yards of each other?" Ryou asked, through gritted teeth. "If I remember correctly, I asked you, Marik, to keep an eye on Bakura while Malik and I tried to have a pleasant conversation with Kurama, who I haven't seen in years!" He glared at Marik, who tried to look innocent but failed miserably.

Malik looked slightly guilty, and nudged his friend in the back. "Um, now may not be a good time to mention it, but Yusuke told Bakura that Hiei thinks both he and Kurama are better thieves than him."

Ryou buried his face in his hands. This was going to be a long day…

_(~Yu Yu Hakusho, For those of you who couldn't guess!)_

* * *

_**PAIRINGS!!!**_

* * *

**Who are your dream Yu-Gi-Oh! lovebirds?**

I have so many pairings that I love… But for now I'll do one which high on the list of my all-time faves: Bakura x Anzu (Vexshipping). Just because I feel like writing a het pairing at the moment, and this one needs more attention!

* * *

**How would these characters proclaim their undying love for one other?**

"Ryou?"

"Hmm?" Ryou replied, not really listening.

"How do you- I mean, what- What do you think- Never mind."

Ryou looked up, surprised at his yami's uncharacteristic uncertainty. "What do you want, Bakura?"

"Nothing. It's just-"

Just then the doorbell rang. Ryou got to his feet, smiling. "Oh, that'll be Anzu."

Bakura sat straight up. "Anzu? What's she doing here?"

Ryou glared at Bakura. "Look, I know you don't like her, but she's my friend and I happen to want to spend time with her. So be nice."

Bakura grumbled quietly, as Ryou went out into the hall and opened the door. After greeting Anzu happily, Ryou led her into the living room.

"Oh, hello, Bakura," Anzu smiled. Bakura responded by raising a bored hand, which made Ryou roll his eyes behind Anzu's back at his yami's rudeness.

Anzu and Ryou spent about ten minutes chatting in the kitchen, and were just getting ready to go to the arcade, when Ryou's mobile rang.

"Oh, sorry, I'll just get this," he said. "Hello?... Yes… What do you mean?... Oh no!... It's not too bad, is it?... Of course, I'll be there straight away… See you in a minute."

Ryou closed his phone, worriedly. "I'm really sorry, Anzu, but that was Malik. He's been in a motorbike accident, nothing major, but I should probably go…" He finished guiltily.

"No, that's fine. Of course you should go, give Malik my love, okay?" she said, sympathetically.

"Thanks, Anzu," Ryou said, gratefully, picking up his coat and rushing out of the door. "I'll see you two later!" he yelled.

There was silence. Bakura had come into the kitchen whilst Ryou was on the phone, and was leaning against the fridge watching Anzu. She fidgeted awkwardly for a few seconds, and then: "Why are you staring at me?"

Bakura tilted his head, curiously. "You're not scared of me."

Anzu raised her eyebrows. "No. Why?"

Bakura shrugged. "It's just that most people are. I was wondering…"

"Why I'm not?" Anzu interrupted, helpfully. "Well, Ryou thinks you've changed. And I trust Ryou, so that means I trust you. See?"

Bakura shook his head, slowly. "Not really."

"And because I like you," she continued.

Bakura's eyes widened. "You-you what?!"

"No! No, not like that!" she realised what she had just said, and blushed furiously. "I mean, I think you're actually a good person. Deep down."

"You're lying," Bakura said bluntly. "I'm not a good person, and you know it."

Anzu moved slightly closer, leaned up and brushed her lips against his. "Well, to be honest, I _was_ lying about liking you. In that way," she whispered, turning a rosy shade of red.

Bakura, wordlessly, pulled her back for another kiss.

What neither of them noticed was the two figures huddled outside the window in the garden, stifling giggles.

"Told you it would work!" whispered Ryou. "I knew he liked her, I knew it!"

Malik grinned at his friend. "We are officially the greatest matchmakers of all time."

* * *

**What would their first date be like?**

On the whole, it had been a pretty good first date.

They had been to the cinema, to see a action (for Bakura) slash romance (for Anzu) film, which they'd enjoyed, they'd shared a meal, which they'd also enjoyed, but on the walk home he had fallen silent, and she was too shy to say anything.

Eventually, they reached her street. "Thanks for walking me home, Bakura," she smiled, warmly. "I'll be fine from here."

He nodded.

"I had a really great time," she said, kissing him gently. "I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

He nodded again, a faint smile slipping onto his face. "Bye." He walked off, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

She was only a few metres into her street, when a gang of drunks cat-called at her from a nearby alley. She shot them a glare, and quickened her pace.

"Hey, look at the pretty girly. You wanna come an' join us, sweetheart?"

She blushed, and ignored them.

"Aw, she's pretendin' she don't see us. Shall I go over an' teach her a lesson, boys?"

An icy fear gripped her heart, and she considered running the last few hundred yards to her house, but they were closer to her, and she couldn't run that fast…

Just then she felt an arm slip around her waist, and a cold voice say: "Don't you dare even look at my girlfriend, you scum."

She turned in relief to see Bakura holding her around the waist, protectively. He was glaring at the gang with such ferocity it even scared her.

The man who had been walking towards her backed off slightly. "Hey, we didn't mean no trouble…"

"I suggest you leave this street and never come back within the next five seconds, or I swear I will beat you so bad your own mother wouldn't be able to recognise you."

They scattered, instantly. Anzu squeezed Bakura's hand, gratefully. "Thanks, Bakura."

He was still glaring after the drunks. "I knew it was a bad idea to leave you alone in a dark street. You're as hopeless as Ryou; he's always getting into trouble."

He glanced at her. "You alright?" he said, clearly trying to sound like he wasn't concerned.

She nodded. "Just a bit shaken, that's all. Walk me home?"

He grinned, and they walked up to Anzu's front door hand-in-hand.

"Oh…" she said, tentatively, when they reached it. "You said 'my girlfriend'."

Bakura shrugged. "Yeah?"

"Am I?"

He looked at her like she was insane. "I thought we'd already established that…"

"Yeah," she smiled. She kissed him, long and lingering, before turning to unlock her door.

"Bye," she said, again, smiling at him.

"Anzu," he said, abruptly. She turned in the doorway. He seemed rather embarrassed.

"I had a great time too."

She merely smiled, and closed the door, hoping against hope that her pounding heart and weak knees didn't mean that she was falling for Bakura.

Yes, it really had been a good first date.

* * *

**Now…dress your favourite couple as EACH OTHER 8D!!**

Anzu looked down in interest at her outfit. It wasn't that bad, if she thought about it. Nice t-shirt, normal jeans… Okay, maybe the long black coat suited Bakura a bit more than it did her, but on the whole she looked quite good.

Thank goodness that Bakura had chosen to wear this today, instead of some of the things that he owned. She really wouldn't have been too happy with the ripped jeans, chains, and black t-shirts that he often dressed himself in.

"Bakura!" she called. "Come on out, and lets get this over with!"

No response. She sighed. "I'm sure you look fine."

"I'm not coming out in this," came the grumpy response.

"Oh don't be such a coward!" she laughed. "It was you that got us into this- _I_ wasn't the one that made that stupid bet with Yami, and _I _wasn't the one who lost it!"

Yami was sitting in front of her on a chair outside the dressing room, wiping tears of laughter from his eyes, a camera in his lap. He hadn't stopped chuckling ever since he'd won the game of Duel Monsters, and, although Anzu could see the funny side of it, she was dead certain that her boyfriend couldn't.

"Please, Bakura," she said through the curtain. "The sooner you do this, the sooner we can go home and forget the whole thing. And if you're worried about the camera, I will personally make sure that Yami never shows it to anyone _ever_." She shot a glare at Yami which quelled his protesting.

There was a long pause. Then Bakura pushed his way through the curtain. He was dressed in one of Anzu's favourite outfits (although he really didn't seem to be happy about it): a dark blue miniskirt, light blue tank-top, with white socks and blue pumps.

Yami burst out laughing, and Anzu was struggling not to. Not at what Bakura looked like (he actually looked quite cute) but at his absolutely livid expression.

"Take the damn picture," he said through gritted teeth, pulling Anzu next to him. As soon as Yami had snapped the photo, Bakura dragged her back into the changing room to swap clothes.

Smirking, Yami left. This would be such good blackmail material…

* * *

_**WHAT IF…?**_

* * *

**Someone stole your favourite character's trading card D8? TEH HORROR!!!**

There was blood all over the floor. That was the first thing Ryou noticed when he entered the house. Yuugi, who had come in with him, squeaked in shock when he saw the gory mess.

The next thing that Ryou noticed was Bakura sitting in the kitchen and looking slightly guilty.

Ryou merely raised an eyebrow, whilst Yuugi tried not to look too horrified, and Bakura blurted out: "It wasn't my fault, Ryou, some guy came here pretending to sell stuff, and then he picked up Dark Necrofear from the table, and put it in his pocket! What do you expect?"

"Where is he now?" Ryou asked calmly.

Bakura shrugged. "I dunno, he ran for it after he regained consciousness."

Ryou rolled his eyes. "You know where the bleach is."

Bakura nodded, and recited, "Under the sink." He stood and went to fetch the cleaning equipment.

Without another word, Ryou climbed the stairs to his room. Yuugi had watched the whole exchange with astonishment, and rushed after Ryou.

"Wow, you took that pretty well!" he laughed, "I would have thought you'd completely lose it with him!"

Ryou smiled. "This happens a _lot_. I guess I'm used to it."

Yuugi smiled, sympathetically "He must be nightmare to live with-" but was interrupted by Bakura's yell:

"Hey, Ryou, I think I may have amputated one of that guy's fingers, because there's one lying here- Oh, wait, no, it's just as piece of carrot that got blood on it. Never mind!"

Ryou leaned against the banister, and grinned weakly. "You have no idea, Yuugi. You have absolutely no idea."

* * *

**Prince Atemu and Bakura met as children?**

The small prince was confused. In front of him was a slightly taller boy, with a shock of grubby, white hair, clutching his very own toy wooden horse.

"That's mine!" Atemu said, crossly.

The other boy stuck out his tongue. "Not any more it's not! I've stolen it, see?"

He waved it in front of Atemu mockingly. No matter how much he tried, Atemu couldn't reach the toy, even when he stood on tip-toes.

He screwed up his face in annoyance. "You give that back! I'm your prince, and I order you to give it to me now!"

The other boy looked slightly disconcerted. "You're the prince?"

Atemu nodded, "And if you don't give me my toy, I'll tell all the guards to hunt for you and kill you!" He folded his arms, and glared with as much authority that a five-year-old can muster.

The toy-thief was looking rather worried by now. "Fine, have your stupid toy!" he sneered, throwing the play-thing down at Atemu's feet, who smiled joyfully, and bent down to continue playing with it.

"Stupid midget," grumbled the other boy as he scuffed his bare toes in the sand.

Atemu wasn't sure if this was an insult or not, so just settled for grinning up at the thief and saying, innocently, "You want to play?" as if the last five minutes hadn't happened.

The taller boy looked torn between scorn and a desire to play. Eventually, the later won out and he squatted next to the prince as they rolled the horse back and forth between them as if they'd been best friends all their lives.

"What's your name?" Atemu said, interestedly.

"Bakura," the boy said, smugly, as if even this was something to be arrogant about. "I know yours- it's 'temu."

Atemu tutted. "Atemu."

"Same thing!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

Bakura was just about to retort again, when a hassled looking priest ran up to them. "Prince Atemu! You can't keep running off like that, we've all been looking for you!"

He grabbed the prince by the hand, and tugged on it. "Come one, we've got to get back to the palace. Your father's worried!" The priest caught sight of Bakura, and his tone became slightly gentler. "Say goodbye to your friend now, we've got to go."

Bakura waved goodbye, a bit sad, even though he'd only known the other boy a few minutes.

Atemu waved back, and then shoved the toy horse towards him. "You keep it. I've got loads of games back at the palace, you can have this one."

Bakura looked at him in surprise. No-one had ever given him a present before, and he was unsure of how to respond. "Thank you."

Atemu smiled. "Bye, Bakura!" he shouted, as he ran off with the priest. "I'll see you soon, hopefully!"

Bakura watched the smaller boy go, with a smile on his face, then turned to go home, fondling his new toy. He hoped he would see his new friend again soon.

* * *

**Your favourite dark and light duo went to the grocery store?**

_(Hmm. Most of these seemed to include Ryou and Bakura, so I'll do Marik and Malik now, 'kay? ^^) _

"Do you really think Ishizu wouldn't mind?" Malik asked, doubtfully.

Marik grinned, wickedly, as he dumped a load of fireworks into the basket. "Of course she wouldn't! I mean, it'll be a nice surprise for her. We can set them off in the garden."

Malik remained sceptical. "Something tells me that my sister won't be too pleased with you blowing up our front lawn. Put them back, Marik."

* * *

**Jounouchi took over Kaiba Corporation?**

"I don't believe this…"

"I don't think anyone does, actually."

"Kaiba, are you okay?"

"I think he's fainted."

"He's such a bad loser. Just because I won, he has to go all melodramatic."

"Jou, I think he's actually fainted because you technically own KaibaCorp now."

"I WHAT?!"

"Yeah, remember the bet at the beginning of the game?"

"I didn't think he was being serious…"

"Jou, my big brother is _always_ serious."

"So I own KaibaCorp? Awesome!"

"Wh-what happened?"

"Look, he's woken up! Kaiba, are you alright?"

"Oh, shut up, Yuugi. Just tell me that that duel was all a bad dream."

"Um…"

"I own KaibaCorp, I own KaibaCorp! In your face, moneybags!"

"Brilliant, Jou, you made him faint again."

* * *

**Your favourite character(s) played DDR? Would they be the Chump(s) or Champ(s)?**

"There is absolutely no way I am playing that!" Malik shook his head, firmly. "No. No, no, no, no, NO!"

Anzu laughed. "Oh, come on, Malik, it's just a bit of fun."

Malik glared at his friend. "Anzu, I have the co-ordination skills of a hippopotamus. A _clumsy _hippopotamus."

Bakura snorted in agreement, but turned it into a sneeze when Malik shot him an angry look.

"Please, Malik," she pleaded, tugging on his arm. He was about to protest, when Marik came up behind him and shoved him forward. Before he knew it, he was on the machine, with Anzu standing next to him with a delighted expression on her face.

"I knew you wanted to do it really," she beamed. Malik sent Marik a look of pure loathing, but his yami merely shrugged, a wicked smile on his face.

Before he could do anything else, the game had started.

The next few minutes were arguably the worst of Malik's life.

When the game had finally finished, he collapsed with a groan onto the floor. Anzu jumped down, gracefully. "See? That wasn't so bad," she grinned, helping him up.

Malik said nothing, preferring to eye his yami murderously. Marik looked slightly worried. "Oh, dear. Hikari looks mad… I think I'm going to go…"

Anzu watched, bemused, as Malik chased Marik out of the arcade screaming threats. She looked at her friends, and shrugged. "Well, I guess that's that."

Yuugi sighed. "Why is it that every time we come to the arcade, it ends with those two trying to kill each other?"

* * *

_**FINAL ONE: Put your iPod on shuffle and write a Yu-Gi-Oh! related drabble for the next song that pops up.**_

Ryou lay on the shore staring up at the stars.

"Am I wrong?" he asked dully. "Am I wrong to miss someone that made my life a misery? Am I wrong to want someone back that hurt my friends, and nearly destroyed the world?"

There was a pause. Then the boy lying next to him whispered, "No. At least I hope you're not. Because I do too."

"I hate him, believe me. But, at the same time…"

"At the same time you wish you could see him again. You wish he could be here, right now. Then you wouldn't be alone anymore."

Ryou dug his fingers into the sand, and tried to block out everything by listening to the whoosh of the waves.

Breathe… In, out, in, out. That's all you've got to do, he told himself.

"Yes," he replied, at last.

"I guess we don't hate them, after all."

Ryou laughed, bleakly. "No, I suppose not."

There was another pause, in which they continued to gaze up at the inky-black sky. It felt like there were a million wounds all over his body, blood seeping out of each one. It felt like his life-blood was draining away. It felt like he was dying, and what made him sad was the knowledge that he wasn't.

"I think we're lost, Malik," Ryou said, eventually. "I don't think we can be saved."

"Neither do I."

Ryou gripped his friend's hand tightly through the darkness.

_(Tourniquet, by Evanescence. Most of my music seems to be quite angsty, so this part was bound to be depressing!)_

* * *

**_YOUR MOVE!! Tag three or more authors!_**

_**I tag SkywardShadow, Comicbookfan, Detonate, Bakura's Guardian Angel and anyone else who reads this and feels like having a go! ****(Seriously, it's so much fun!)**_

**If you enjoyed this, I recommend that you go read KoK's one, which started this all off. Actually, go read hers even if you didn't enjoy mine! ^^**

**I hope it didn't seem too rushed- it was very hard to keep within the word limit, but I managed it! Most of them turned out as humour, but there were bits of angst- I can't seem to get away from that genre. And I couldn't resist the all-dialogue section. It just worked for me as dialogue, for some reason! **

**Anyway, thanks for reading!**

**Bookworm**


End file.
